mightybfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yasmin J. Beckley
Early Life Not much is said about her year of birth on what date Beckley was born on but she was born in Fleetwood Lancashire in England and not much details are told of what she did in her early life but it was mentioned her family owned the Fleetwood Pier building and served food while working their, she had a mother, father and a sister living their as well. She may have went to school but when the War broke out she decided to enlist to join the Honeybee Paratroopers and her family didn't want her to go but they where forced to agree to the terms so they had to give her passport and she would have to fly to the USA to meet a contact to take her to Camp Taccoa. Service in World War III She was trainned under Anton St. Germain whom bossed them around and didn't like training the girls and was very snobbish and grew mad at them including Beckley whom was one of the victims, she served in the unit of the 1st Battalion 509th Infantry Regiment in Noble Company which was a paratrooper elite Commando unit. She was one whom witnessed Anton on the day revoke weekend passes after all girls disobeyed orders, she grew tired of having to run up the Currahee mountain and was abused by Anton and often yelled at by him when she was doing P.T. On the climb to the top oneday it would start to push her to the anger levels, when Anton yelled out, Come on you! GET MOVING GET YOUR BIG BUTT MOVING! COME ON YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE THE GUTS TO RUN DO YOU! YOUR A WEEKLING! when he abused her however it was at that moment Yasmin struck the officer by beating Anton in the face she pounched the officer and struck him giving him a black eye for all the abuse at her, she still continued training for the rest of the day until being called to Colonel Mary Francis Gibbons office, she was however sent for punishment of striking Lieutenant Anton St. Germain and but she told Colonel Gibbons she was abused and didn't like being called names by Anton, Mrs Gibbons had to separate the argument and also force Anton to apologise to Beckley as a result knowing she was in so much pain, She still had been given the go ahead to train as a paratrooper, she even had to do as she was told and also later Kappus handpicked Beckley as a Support Gunner knowning she would deserve to be one as she was believed to be tough in her own respects, during training she became friends with Private Siobhan U. Grady whom was from Northern Ireland and she came from Londonderry and at that moment she actually became good friends despite the difference between polotics that was, she became friends with Private's Darcy V. Bishop, Donna K. Fleetwood, and Joanne L. Sullivan. became good friends, Bishop came from Tonypandy in Wales, Fleetwood was from Indiana from Indianapolis, while Sullivan came from Philadelphia in Pennsylvania, the two bonded with each other and got on well, They also had been fored to finish lunch when it wasn't fully eaten as a result forced again to climb the mountain, Kappus Dario had been promoted to 1st Lieutenant by that time, and later when girls complained of abuse Anton made them like, Kappus knew something had to be done and he agreed with Beckley and others, they all completed the training thanks to Dario's efforts as well and technically thanks to his skills he was kinder to them, they all completed and passed to await further training at Fort Benning. Training at Fort Benning She also trainned at Fort Benning for a Jump School, Germain's group was first but consisted of Officers for the Jump School, second would be the enlisted and NCO's duty because it would be their turn and all passed. It then moved to a celebration for the 509th for becoming paratroopers, because girls where not allowed to drink alcohol as it was illegal for them underage where the boy Officers did, Beckley drank coke with her friends and when Bishop explained her role today she did only this made Beckley feel proud of her for the part she played in that being said was becasue Bishop managed to overcome fear and just went for it. also however when Colonel Gibbons later informed them it was a special occasion to see that they where not paratroopers and that they will be moving to Camp Mackall, Beckley knew she would be right and things would later change the best. Camp Mackall At Camp Mackall they where doing paratrooper commando training their but one mock up was Anton led his girls into an ambush they had to restart all over again and had to get it right, and later the company where joined by a new officer 2nd Lieutenant Aaron Keeler whom was kind hearted among the men, later they would have trainned more but because of the deaminds for troopers, they're limit was pushed and all where to be transferred to Engalnd to train their, Before they left all friends in the team gathered up plus also before they would have left it was said that she, Bishop and Fleetwood stole a bag of Nachos for the taking from the Kitchen and later they also used them on-board the train to eat, as a result roumers later spread back at camp of a theft stealing bags of chips but the train wasn't stopped and however Beckley, Bishop and Fleetwood where never caught on the spot nor where rang on phone or communicated due to theft which meant all where fine and got away with stealing. On the train they both had shared a bag of chips and had got some dip for them plus they where eating talking a lot and Bishop her friend explained a full story regardless to Tonypandy in Wales, she even told she had a good family their and the families they told back at home, Bishop's family own the Conti's Fish and Chip Shop in Tonypandy. on the way to England they had to interchange from the train to Brooklyn Shipyards New York to head over to England abaord a former ex-White Star Liner. RMMV Laurentic III now designed the S.S Honeytanic and was almost due to retire in 10 months as it was an old ship and the Captain of the ship was Captain Dwight Kirkland in control of the Honeytanic. SS. Honeytanic On the way to England, Beckley, Grady, Bishop, Fleetwood and Sullivan eat and where talking in the sterage passageways and also about where they're sending them plus also Beckley witnessed later a fallingout between Sergeant Megan J. Pressley and Private Nikita D. Liebgott whom was to blame for whom is better weather Kappus was better or weather Anton was, Pressley did not like Anton while Liebgott liked Anton and the two thought over it, Beckley was forced to take action and in which case she slit the fight appart. With the fighting died down it was said they apologised after that and afterwards Pressley thanked Beckley although Beckley said No Pressley but you must realise that it was my undoing that had to be done if I hadn't taken action if all of us didn't they're would be a long termed rivalry in this platoon fighting over an officer. which they had to agree on. they also had the time of their lives like as well going to get a drink of food aboard which was what they did. other things went along smoothly and Beckley got on well became good friends with Chief Warrant Officer 5. Roger Shick and the two pretty much got on well in a relationship. Aldbourne England Upon arrival in Albourne England, the company had to train with usage of weapons, Yasmin was given a M249SAW and she learned to handle it. she also was in Anton's 2nd platoon but her friends Grady and Bishop where in a separate with Dario's 1st platoon to reach a certain checkpoint as it was a race to see whom was faster then which platoon or to meet up. Upon the practice they where stopped by a barbed wire fence. Anton had ordered his troops execpt 1st Sergeant Madison E. Millary and Private Tipper to suggest what they should do weather to go around or through the fence, one of the girls, Private Elisabetta J. Gutierrez had grown tired of waiting and Private Luna E. Luz the comedian and also the joker of the platoon that mimicked people played a prank and imitated Major Gullory a British Major, Anton thought it was her voice but it was Luz doing it, and Anton was tricked into cutting the farmers fence, as a result the girls in that platoon where both never caught or held responsible, As things did not esculate for Dario when he was blamed for Court Mashal when he did not arrive as Anton expected to see him, but later Anton was in a lot of trouble for three things, Cutting the Farmer's fence, and also for not moving his platoon on the correct time he was ordered to, and blaming stuff on an officer, Anton was suspended from his command due to his ignorance and blaming Dario for his actions which led him to be freed, upon Anton's departure a new offcier 1st Lieutenant Thomas Vanderman III a new Officer in Anton's position. Upottery England While still in England but to await the time they will be preparing for the droip in Turkey, the company soon had a new officer brought in, he was a young officer named 2nd Lieutenant Gregg D. Reich every all called him "Gabby" and also liked by many of the Commandos for gambling with enlisted. by that stage Beckley was promoted to Specialist 3rd Class/Specialist 4 along with Grady, Fleetwood, and Bishop and Sullivan was promoted to Private First Class's. However Beckley got to like the character for the way he bet with girls, while upon waiting for "Operation Beelzebub" as the Operation was called, Yasmin admitted feelings for Roger Shick which he returned eventually. the plan was to jump into Turkey into attacking Ankara. they would fly on C130J Super Hercules Military Transport Aircrafts to carry many troops, that day the mission was cancelled due to being postponed despite weather conditions in Europedan Countries that would bring aircraft down being unable to locate Turkey or go to airports such as Austria and Romania for refuelling, in the end they had to watch a movie to cheer them up at least they where safe for now. The next day Yasmin and the rest where allowed to go on the mission, Beckley was with group 59 on one of the Super Hercules and it was also their they had to be given airsickness pills encase of an incident to happen on airplanes, her friends where both beside her and where scared and frighted because this would be a first taste of war for them. they left Upottery Airfield and flew with the remaining Honeybee Commandos' on the way to Turkey. Operation Beelzebub and Death Although airplanes had to refuel in Austria and Romania for the rest of teh journey to Turkey, as they reached Turkey they was enemy firepower on the Hercules, and suddenly as they're flashes light up in the night sky, and the Dragonfly's fired their anti aircraft shells at the planes, fewer of the planes including Vanderman's airplane was shot down killing everyone aboard it, Millard, Hickey, Britton, Madison, Rossi, Reed, Black, Knightly, Rilley, Adler, Hooks, Parr, Baum, Adamson, Dupree, Dawson, Grubbs, McCloud, Wulburn, Power, Beeke, and Rowley on it, while they where being fired at Beckley jumped from her aircraft and she landed somwhere closer to the town of Zmit, She landed near a lake but was pinned down by enemy firepower, one of the girls Private First Class Caleigh J. Munrod was killed while she took the guns out and as a result she was lucky to have been alive she met up with that was Private First Class Brittney K. Maxwell whom was trapped on the bridge and Beckley pulled her chute up and her up and helped save her, Maxwell sticked with Beckley the rest of the way, she also met up with her friend Specialist 3rd Class/Specialist 4. Grady. and both the three of them managed to travel over the country and where scattered until sometime after they arrived into Bilecik where she regrouped with Dario and the unit, unaware to Beckley that Vanderman was killed in a plane crash and she didn't turn up with left Dario in command of the unit. eventually however she regrouped with her friends, Fleetwood, Bishop and Sullivan, She was part of a platoon which went to find Fox Company which they did. Later she would partake in the Battle of Eskishir itself and they travelled on the new prototype Elephant Mark-I class vechiles, and the next day Dario and the Honeybee Paratrooper Commando's engaged in an attack on Eskishir which however resulted in screw ups for both 2nd Lieutenant Brethren loosing two girls, Private's Rajner and Gomez, only Luz survived and where pinned down by a RPKS-74 machine gun, while one group whom went to flank with Staff Sergeant Evelyn J. Torrence's team both however attempted to flank the machine gun, took Private Autumn C. Powers, and also Private Shoemaker which she was killed by sniper, Torrence was also killed by sniper which Powers killed and one of the Dragonfly's on a machine gun, During the battle about 33 of Noble Company was killed including Beckley, and 10 where wounded, during part of the battle itself, Beckley took Bishop and Grady down an ally-way as a result she held off most of the Dragonflies killing many, she was surrounded by them and they came in closed around her although she kept killing over 20 Dragonflies she stood her ground eventually was heavily wounded before 2nd Lieutenant Victor T. Files arrived with his squad and tried his best to have saved Beckley, Beckley had suffered 10 hits to her body and was unable to recover from her wounds as she died in Files's hand and also who witnessed her death was Roger Shick was gravely saddened at her death, as was Grady, Bishop, Fleetwood, and Sullivan, Her legacy lived on eventually word spread to her family that she had died a hero her family gave condolences to her and also it was said that she died a hero to save her two best friends which buyed them enough time to have saved them, Beckley was remembered for the actions she made in killing 20 Dragonflies and also given the Purple Heart for the actions she made, Yasmin's sister Bridgette never would join a military as did her sister and this also made Bridgette realise that going to war to fight Dragonflies was a bad thing as well something the Beckley family would remember forever. eventually oneday Bishop travelled to Fleetwood in Lancashire and her family was welcoming to meet Bishop who told them she died a hero to save Bishop and Grady and also if it hadn't been for her, Bishop and Grady would have been killed that day. Bishop was forgiven by Beckley's family because of the way she stood up like a hero to saved them. Category:Honeybee Paratroopers Category:Colby James Category:Deceased